This invention relates to a device and method for the storage and release of articles. Particularly, this invention relates to a device and method utilizing a code input mechanism having a preset and changeable input code for protectably storing and releasing a key for access to a building by a user having been provided the preset code.
In the past, various types of devices have been proposed to provide limited access to articles, such as keys. These devices have generally consisted of conventional key lock mechanisms and combination lock mechanisms with openable housings to safeguard the keys therein. Additionally, devices have been proposed to safeguard access to automobile steering columns and to otherwise provide limited access for the use of automobiles and the entry to buildings. These devices, however, are generally unrelated to the teachings of this invention.
For example, one prior art device discloses an electronic push button combination lock which provides an unlocking signal to open door locks at hotel and motel rooms. These prior art devices have generally been complex in construction, difficult to manufacture and inherently limited in use.
Since the advent of computer micro chips, electronic devices have been developed utilizing push button pads and the memory of the computer to manufacture electronic devices for use with electric garage door openers, security systems and manufacturing processes. These devices provide an owner with the input of a large combination of easily and quickly changeable input codes for limiting access to those having been provided the preset code.
The electronic digitally operated device of this invention utilizes a memory type electronic device to provide an access article (such as a key for a house, apartment, business or condominium) to a user having been provided with a changeable, predetermined code. The devices and methods of this invention are useful in emergency, as well as commonly encountered, situations to enable users to receive the safeguarded article upon proper entry of a code. And, the devices and methods provide this limited access in a unique, effective manner without the shortcomings and limitations of the prior art devices.